Ups and Downs in the Life of Lily Luna
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: She's the youngest of Harry Potter's children in her sixth year of Hogwarts. What else but adventure, trouble, and love would find a 16 year old girl?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lily Luna Potter. The Chosen One, Harry Potter's third child and his only daughter. I know your whispers; they're the ones that are constantly around me. I know the expectations set upon my head. The ones that have weighed me down for all my life, but have pushed me harder than anything. But I'm not alone in this, the heavy expectations that the world has on me weigh down on every child in my family born after the Wizarding War. Children born to the heroes.

My Daddy is great, but not just for defeating Voldemort. He works hard to keep bad people from hurting others, he is kind and caring, and he has a wicked sense of humor. Sometimes he gets angry, but that's only when someone does something to really set him off. He is a sucker for his children, nieces and nephews. My mum, Ginny, is also great. She is just as lovely as she was during her days at Hogwarts and still strongly opinionated. She is terrifying when she's disciplining an unruly child, like Grandmum Weasley before her, but she's the best Mum ever. Mum played quidditch professionally for many years, but now she is a healer at St. Mungo's, which is good for my brother James because he's constantly injured. James is the oldest of the Potter kids being nineteen. He has dark brown hair that's always in his face and hazel eyes that are always shining deviously. He is currently playing quidditch professionally and has a different girlfriend every week. His two best friends are Fred II (Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son) and Dominique (Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter). The three major pranksters in our family, last Christmas, they dyed my hair bright turquoise!

My other brother Albus is not nearly as crazy as James, and in many ways, Albus is just like our father. Physically they may as well be identical, Albus is the only one of us to inherit our Dad's green eyes. They're mannered in the same way too, not outrageously outgoing, but easy to like. However Albus is not into quidditch the way Dad is, Albus is very into Wizard Chess and school. Albus is a year younger then James and his best friends are Rose (Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter) and Scorpius Malfoy. Those three manage to get themselves into trouble as much as Daddy, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Mione did. But trouble never had a problem finding our family.

"Hey Lily!" I blinked, only to notice a hand waving in front of my face. I rolled my eyes, "What Albus?"

"Dinner, remember? At Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley's? Teddy and Victoire?" I shot up on my bed. Tonight was the night that Teddy and Victoire were officially coming out as engaged! "Oh no I totally spaced!"

"Well Mum had me remind you for that very reason, so hurry up Lily Lu we're leaving soon," With those parting words, Albus smiled gently at me while standing, before ruffling my hair and walking out. I ran into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Strolling back into my room I checked the mirror, green blouse and dark wash jeans. It would do for dinner. I ran down the stairs before tripping on the carpet and finding myself face first on the ground. "Lily you'd think you'd have learned by now," I looked up to see my mother trying to hold back her laughter. "The next Nymphadora Tonks, ladies and gentlemen!" Albus winked at me, as he referenced Teddy's mum. An old friend of my parents who was killed in the Wizarding War. "Stuff it Albie," I scowled at him as I picked myself up, "Okay, are we ready to go?" Grabbing a handful of floo powder and closing my eyes, I stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

When I opened them again, I saw my family. Running around my grandparent's house in the chaotic way that can only be described as the Weasley way. "Lily!" I was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug and the scent of roses filled my head, "Hi Rosie!" I smiled at my older cousin. She beamed back at me with her perfect teeth (her grandparents on her mom's side are dentists) and tugged on a stray piece of hair. "Hey Lily I was wondering if your family was ever going to get here! James has been here eating all of the food for an hour and a half already!" I laughed with her,

"Rose you know Albus takes a year to get Anywhere,"

"Shut up Lily!" Albus's voice joined the conversation as he stepped out of the fireplace, shoving me at the same time. "Rose let's go, I have something I need to show you!" With one last glare at me, Albus walked away. Rose turned at smiled at me,

"We'll catch up later okay? Oh and Hugo was looking for you," And then she turned and chased after him. I grinned. Those two have been best friends forever, and I doubt anything could ever drive them apart. But although Rosie is Albus's best friend, she acts like my older sister and I couldn't love her more. She's gorgeous like her mom, with light brown eyes and a creamy complexion. Her hair is dark brown too but not nearly as curly as Aunt Mione's. Her height; however, is from her dad. Rose is very tall and also very slender. She's incredibly smart, and one of the most selfless people I know. Hugo is her younger brother, my age. Hugo has reddish brown hair, which has these gorgeous curls that I would die for. He also has Hermione's eyes, and Ron's freckles. Also very tall, Hugo is the Gryffindor quidditch team's keeper. He has the same sense of humor as my dad, and absolutely no tact. But he isn't afraid to stand up to anyone. Hugo is My best friend. "Yo Lily Luna!" Speak of the devil.

"Hi Hugo," I stood on tip toe to hug my much taller cousin, "You promised you would write this week," I frowned at him. He laughed, "Sorry Lils, I got sidetracked by Emmy,". Emmy, short for Amelia, is his girlfriend of a year and a half. She is also one of my very good friends. She's very quiet and shy, and I never could figure out how she and Hugo work so well together, but they do so I have no complaints. Then I heard music, "Oh sorry Lily, that's Emmy, give me a few… Hey Em!" And with that Hugo walked outside. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair, it wasn't long before I felt something tugging at my sleeve. "Lily?" a little voiced whispered in my ear, "Lily? Can I sit with you?" I gave a big smile to my youngest cousin who gave a small one in return, and climbed onto my lap. "Hello Lucy, how are you?" She bit her lip and looked shyly at me,

"I'm good, I was helping Grandmum in the kitchen,"

"Well I know she loved the help," Lucy gave a pleased grin and snuggled into my chest. Lucy is my Uncle Percy's daughter, and she is the baby in our family. She wasn't really expected, but everyone absolutely dotes on her. Quiet and very tiny, although she is 10, Lucy looks more like she's seven. She has the appearance of a small china doll, with brown hair and lovely blue eyes. Quite different from her big sister Molly. Molly is now 20 and incredibly headstrong. With the classic Weasley looks, Molly is working within the Department of Magical Education in the Ministry. While I love my older cousin, sometimes she can be pompous and hard to get along with. But she loves her baby sister with all of her heart, and tries to visit home as often as she can. Sometimes I worry that Lucy gets lonely, because all of her cousins are at Hogwarts now. But Lucy lives in her own little world, which keeps her satisfied. I hope. "Can I join?" I opened my arms to pull Louis into the cuddlefest. Louis is in his first year at Hogwarts, and with his white blond hair and charming blue eyes, he's quickly growing into quite the charmer. He's a sweet boy with Veela blood in him, something that none of knew was possible for a boy. He and Lucy are close being so close in age and the three of us share a tight bond. Louis is also the youngest, his two older sisters are Victoire (The one whose getting engaged) and Dominique (James's best friend). All three of the Weasley-Delacour children are drop dead gorgeous. Victoire, now 23, is incredibly sweet and generous. Very much like her mother, she is incredibly French. Like Albus is my father's clone, Victoire is Fleur's clone. A long silver sheet of hair with cornflower blue eyes, she is petite and slender. She is a healer at St. Mungo's and works in the children's ward. She can come off as haughty at first but she is one of the nicest women I know. Dominique is quite different. Whereas Victoire is soft spoken, Dominique is loud. I mean she Is James's best friend. As of this moment she is running after James waving her wand and threatening to curse him. God knows what he did this time… She is very athletic, she was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and now plays for the Holyhead Harpies. Mum is very proud. Dominique has wavy strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes. While both her siblings inherited their mother's veela looks, Dominique did not. She still has the charming affect though, which she uses on guys often. Dom is my other big sister role model, she was always at the house (Still is) helping me pull pranks on James and Albus. She is the one helped teach me quidditch in the middle of the night after Albus and James deemed me too young. Dom is the one that I go to for advice.

"Lils, where is your rat of a brother?" She panted, face flushed. I put my chin on Louis's head and shrugged, "Sorry Dom, last time I saw him was when you were right on his tail. Got away did he?"

"Not for long, that prat… when I find him…" She grumbled and gave the room the once over before sprinting over to attack the rest of the family for information on James's whereabouts. Louis, Lucy, and I looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. "Kids! Dinner!" Grandmum's motherly voice rang throughout the house. Gently nudging Louis and Lucy off my lap, I grabbed their hands and we walked outside to go eat. "Hey Lil," Teddy punched me in the arm and winked.

"Hey Teddy, congrats! Again," I snickered. Teddy had sprung the news of his engagement on the Potter-Weasley clan a few nights ago after he had proposed to Victoire. He stuck his tongue out and then went to go sit next to his fiancé.

"Attention everyone!" Grandpa clanged his spoon against his glass. No one listened, "Ahem! Attention!" He clanged harder and harder till the glass broke. That got everybody's attention. Grandpa blushed as we all laughed. "Reparo…" he muttered, "Alright! Now. A Toast! To my grandchildren's engagement!"

"We all knew it was coming! Lets eat!" James shouted. Grandpa smiled,

"Alright alright very well, dig in!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late," My heart dropped to my stomach as a very familiar figure appeared on the lawn, and was now strolling towards us. The breeze was playing with his white blond hair and as he got closer, I could see his face breaking into a wide smile. "Scorpius! I thought you'd never show!" Albus jumped out of his seat and ran up to pull his other best friend into a bro hug, Rose right on his heels. After saying hi to his two best friends he turned his heartbreaking smile onto Teddy and Victoire, "Congratulations on the engagement! I was wondering when it was going to happen!" Everyone laughed. The three friends made their way back to the table and to my pleasure and embarrassment, Scorpius slid into the spot across from me. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something when my mother beat him too it, "Scorpius! It's been far too long! How are your parents?" My mum loves Scorpius, actually both my parents do. He's like their fourth son. He was always over at our house, in the last few years Scor's been going through a rough patch with his family. He became so much of a permanent fixture that Dad added another room for him in addition to the one he added for Teddy. Scorpius and his parents are better now, but he's still over for breaks and usually summers. This summer though, Scorpius was visiting some family in Ireland, so he's been absent for the past few weeks. "Yeah, it was nice to see my cousins again. And Mum and Dad send their regards," Scorpius is one of the few teens I know who is comfortable talking to their friends parents, something that my family respects very much. I watched him as he laughed at a horrible joke Daddy made, huh, I've never noticed before but his nose crinkles when he laughs like that. Absentmindedly, I leaned further on the table resting my chin in my palm, what else had I never noticed? "Ow!" I exclaimed, "Louis! What the…?" Louis, who had just jabbed me in the side with a sharp elbow, was looking at me with a strange expression. He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "You were looking funny at Scor, and your hair was almost in your dressing,"

"Oh… well then thanks Louis," He smiled at me and returned to talking to Rose about Hogwarts. "Lily," I froze. "Lily?" Scorpius said a little louder. I looked at him and tried to look normal, "Yeah Scor?"

"I asked how you were,"

"Oh! I've been hanging out with Louis and Lucy and kicking James's ass in quidditch. Oh wait… I mean I'm good, been good, am good…" I rambled on in my nervousness. He chuckled, "Same old Lily Luna then? Excited for this school year?"

"Yeah, should be a good one. What about you? Its your last year!" I forced a smirk to try and hide my disappointment. Scorpius looked down at his hands, "Yeah… its kind of strange. It hasn't quite hit me yet that this time next year, I'm not going to be looking forward to going back to Hogwarts!"

"It'll be strange for sure. I won't see you and Albus running around causing trouble, and Rosie trying to clean up your messes!" We both laughed. He caught my eyes with his and grinned at me, "You know Lily…"

"OKAY! Everyone! Time to clean up! You all know the drill!" I groaned. We quickly broke eye contact as we, and everyone else stood up to clear our plates. "Lily! After you put your dishes away, come talk to me!" Rose squeaked into my ear before she rushed ahead into the house. I ran in and elbowed my way past family members to dump my plate in the sink, then ran out through the back door. Only to have my hand snatched up by my cousin, then pulled along after her. "Rosie, where are we going?"

"To the pond,"

Once there we both plopped down on the ground panting. Up on the hillside there was a pond. The pond was small, but cute. Surrounded by various plant life, the wildflowers were still blooming like crazy. There was a carpet of pink, purple, blue, white, orange, and yellow flowers all around us. The pond was partially screened by a curtain of pussy willows, and Grandpa had put those giant goldfish… what're they called…? Oh right, coi, he put coi into the pond and they're doing quite well. They're swimming lazily under the glassy surface as small bugs flit across the water. "Okay Rosie, what's going on? Why did you rush me out of the house? I'm not sure I've ever seen you run so fast!" Rose stuck her tongue out at me; well to be frank, she isn't the most athletic person in our family. I stuck mine back out at her. Rose bit her lip and looked up at me through her eyelashes, a blush staining her cheeks red. "Well… I may… I might sorta… I kinda…" she mumbled the last part so that I couldn't here it.

"Rose spit it out!"

"I FANCY SOMEONE AT SCHOOL!" My heartbeat quickened,

"Who?" She bit her lip again and began plucking wildflowers out of the ground, "Rose. Who. Do. You. Have. A. Crush. On?" I said it very, slowly to make sure she heard me. Rose just stared at me for a few seconds and I could see her arguing with herself.

"Colin Wood," I mentally sighed in relief, then tackled her in a hug.

"Awwwwww wittle Rosie has a crush! But I don't see why you had to drag me out here to tell me," Rose shifted uncomfortably and tugged at a strand of her long red-brown hair. "Well… I didn't want Albus or Scorpius to know because they're all friends but they get So over protective sometimes. And because he'd never in a million years like me," She glanced up at me, her big brown eyes had a lost puppy look in them. "But I needed to voice my feelings to somebody, it was driving me crazy since the end of last year!" I plucked a pink wild flower and tucked it behind her ear. "Rose Leanne Weasley, any guy who doesn't return your feelings doesn't deserve them. You are gorgeous and sweet. You're kind and so incredibly intelligent. You're also fun to be around and tell really good jokes! Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Well he's so into quidditch, and he's popular. Not to mention handsome," her voice trailed off as she stared dreamily into outer space. Colin Wood Was very handsome, at6'7 he was a good foot taller than Rosie, and he was muscular from all the hours he put into quidditch. He had dark brown hair, a good complexion, and dark coffee brown eyes. He was in Ravenclaw, and liked by everyone because of his good nature. He'd never had a girlfriend though, shockingly enough, so I suppose it wasn't too surprising Rose was hesitant. Rose was still rambling on, "We sat near each other in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he is so smart Lily! Once he lent me his quill and we touched hands and thats when I knew... I knew that I like him. There was a weird tingly sensation and oh Who am I kidding! He'd never like a bookworm like me..."

"Rosie… have you talked to him about how you feel?" Her jaw hit the ground.

"What? Talk? But I… I wouldn't have anything to say and he would just, I don't want to scare him, and he, but I… No?"

"Then you don't know that he doesn't like you!"

"Oh please Lily... Colin doesn't even know I exist," She pouted and started picking at the yellow grass again.

"Rose you don't know until you try, promise me you will at least try?" I grabbed her hand to try and get her attention away from the ground.

"Oh Lils. I don't know…"

"Rosie if you don't I will," That got her to look up at me,

"Okay I'll try!"

"That's my girl!" She gazed off into the distance for a while, before turning back to me, her eyes shinning wickedly. "What about you Lily Lu? Any boys in your life?" It was my turn to pick the flowers. How much should I tell her? That I'm crushing on her best friend? My brother's best friend? A boy who is Practically my family? That I May just be in love with him? I felt a stupid smile pass across my face, as I thought about him. But how do I tell... before I had a chance to speak we heard two people shouting at us. We rolled our eyes in unison as we heard familiar voices approaching us. Albus and Scorpius were making their way up the hill towards us, Rose groaned. "How did they find us?"

"Rosie, everyone knows about this spot it was only a matter of time,"

"Hey Ladies!" Albus plopped down beside me as Scorpius took the spot on the other side, making a small circle. I looked down to try and hide the blush that came from being in close contact with Scorpius. "What are you two talking about?" Albus inquired. Rose flicked him on the head,

"Girl stuff Albie, you wouldn't be interested,"

"On the contrary! I'm very interested, do you fancy someone Rosie?" He winked at her as Scorpius snorted. "Oh Albus, Rose's head is constantly in a book, she doesn't have time to check out boys!" Rose rolled her eyes and through and fistful of grass at Scorpius. "Well we all know Lily doesn't like anyone! She's Lily!" Albus put his arm around me happily. "What the hell does that mean Albus?" I shoved his arm off.

"Well Lily, you're a little young for boys to be interested in you," Albus turned bright fire engine red as he realized what he said. "I don't mean that you're a little girl because you aren't, you're just too young for boys! Not that guys don't like you. But they shouldn't! I mean... but not because you aren't likeable… but because you're a girl? I mean obviously you're a girl but you're Lily… um… Lily? Why are you giving me that look? Uhhh Scorpius can you...?" I snarled and pounced on him before he could finish,

"Albus Severus Potter! I Swear to God I will Hex you into oblivion! When we get home I am So telling Mum what you said!"

"Lily Luna don't you dare! OW! Well I'll tell Mum you bit me!"

**3****rd**** person**

"You started this! I am not too young for boys!" Rose and Scorpius watched as the wrestled with each other. "Should we stop them?" Scorpius muttered into Rose's ear, "It's getting a little…" he winced as Lily delivered another bite to Albus's arm after he pulled her hair a little too hard, "Its getting a little out of hand? Isn't it?"

"You live with them, you're telling me you aren't used to it yet?" Rose smirked as she calmly observed Lily smacking Albus's arm repeatedly. Scorpius heaved a heavy sigh, "How does one get used to that?"

"It's a typical Weasley family thing, get used to it. You are practically one of us. Beating each other up sometimes is how we show we care," Rose gently punched Scorpius in the arm. "Besides, they'll be done soon,"

Sure enough, Lily and Albus were lying side by side on the grass. Flushed and laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry I bit you Albus," Lily grinned at her older brother.

"I'm sorry that I pulled your hair. But really Lily, you're too young to date," She snorted,

"I'll date when I want to Albus,"

"Not if I have Anything to do with! James will definitely side with me on this!"

"Albus this is my life! Butt out!" Rose cut in before the two siblings started wrestling again.

"Okay you two, enough is enough. Fight about it later okay? You're scaring Scorpius," Lily and Albus looked at each other puzzled, then at Scorpius,

"Dude, how are you not used to this yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey look! There's the big dipper!" I grinned at the sky as Albus pointed out another constellation. For the past hour or so, Rosie, Albus, Scorpius and I had been stargazing. All three were quite knowledgeable about the night sky, having actually paid attention in Astronomy. Rose was on the my right, Albus on my left, Scorpius was on Albus's left. "I love you guys, you know that?" Rose yawned and stretched out to grab my hand, "Lils I think I'm going to go home, do you want to walk down to the house with me?" I sat up and shook the grass out of my hair, "Yeah sure Rosie,"

"Yeah hey, Albus we should head back too," Scorpius said suddenly standing up, "Need help up Lils?" I was suddenly glad the darkness was there to shroud the blush spreading across my face. "I um… yeah sure…". Scorpius leaned down to grasp my hand and I felt a fire burn through my body before turning numb. Wait, since when was I standing? Oh yeah, "Thanks Scor,".

"You're welcome Lily," I looked up to see him smiling at me, god he's beautiful!

"Hey slowpokes, Rose is going to pass out soon. And Lily, you know Mum will worry if you aren't back soon," Albus broke whatever moment I may or not have imagined between Scorpius and I. Is it wrong that I wanted to kill my brother? "I'm nawt sleeeepy… okaaay… maybe a leeeeetle bit…" Rosie collapsed against me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Come on Rosie Posie let's get you back," Rose leaned heavily on Albus and I as the four of us walked back down to the Burrow. The evening was warm and leaves crunched under our shoes, crickets chirped all around us. In not too long, the warm light from the Burrow was shining in our eyes and I was temporarily blinded. "There you kids are! We were beginning to worry!" Grandmum Weasley was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Grandmum! We were looking at the stars," Albus smiled sweetly at her, and the stern look on her face melted.

"Of course dears, but now you all need to get on home and go to bed, school starts tomorrow after all! Oh and Lily dear," Her voice dropped to a whisper as she stopped me from following Al, Rose, and Scorpius, "It is never a good idea to wait until the last minute to tell someone how you feel," I looked up at her in shock.

"But…"

"Now get on home darling! But make sure you say goodnight to Lucy before you go!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then hurried off to find Lucy.

I found her curled up on the couch fast asleep. "Lucy! Lucy love its time to wake up!" I brushed some stray hairs away from her face, as she began to stir. "Come on Lu!"

Her blue eyes opened, and she grinned. "Hello Lily, is it time to go home?"

"Yes Lucy it is, now come on," I scooped one arm under her knees and one under her arms and gently picked her up.

"Lily! Lily put me down!" She shrieked with laughter, as I swung her around before putting her down and ruffling her hair.

"Night Lucy, write to me often!" Her eyes got even wider, she looked at me with a very Molly I Weasley-esque look.

"Of Course I will silly Lily!" I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair again, before turning around to begin the search for Mum. It didn't take long.

"Mum!" She turned around,

"Lily! There you are! I have been looking everywhere! Harry! HARRY! She's over here dear! Come on then Lils its time to go home!" We stepped up to the fireplace and both grabbed a handful of green powder. I looked at Mum,

"See you at home! darling," She stepped into the fireplace, "POTTER RESIDENCE". Then she vanished. I sighed as I stepped into the fireplace, I hate traveling by floo network.

"POTTER RESIDENCE"

I landed with a hard thump on the bricks lining our fireplace and coughed up ashes (Do you see why I Hate the floo network?). I heard chuckling and glared up at the culprits.

"What Albie?"

"We really ought to make you wear padding wherever you go Lily Lu," Not being able to come up with dignified response… I stuck my tongue out at him. The other culprit stepped forward, "Here Lils, I'll help you up," I looked up and blushed,

"Thanks Scor,". For the second time that night, Scorpius held my hand and I felt electricity dance across my skin. Once I was up and steady on my feet, I brushed off the ashes and then the room got awkwardly silent. "So… um… I'm going to head off to bed now, you two coming?" I blushed even more red, "I mean to go to bed in general, not with me, not that you were probably thinking that. I mean… oh nevermind, goodnight!" And then I quickly walked out of the room.

*How Retarded Am I? He's going to think I'm such an idiot! Well... he's known me forever... maybe he won't notice? Oh who am I kidding, a gnome would notice!* I reached the door with the delicately engraved name: _Lily Luna_ on the door and dashed inside, before shutting it with my body and groaning as I slid down the door to sit on the floor and over analyze my stupidity.

**Scorpius's POV**

Albus and I looked at each other after Lily's escape and shrugged. Lily has always been a goofball, her head has always been in the clouds. Quite similar to their Aunt Luna, she seems to be living in a world of her own. I'd like to know that world I think the thought popped into my head abruptly. NO. Absolutely Not Scorpius! Wait… why am I freaking out about this? I've known Lily for years, it is only natural that I would be curious about what is going on in her head! Yes, its only natural. I ran my hand through my hair, and gave a sigh.

"Something wrong mate?" I startled and looked over at Albus, who was looking at me curiously.

"Uhhhh no? What would give you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know… Its nothing I suppose, but we really should turn in for the night, see you in the morning," He gave me one last curious look before walking down the hall towards his room. I wasn't quite ready for bed and looked at the pictures on the fireplace. There are two pictures that I always love to watch, one on the right of the mantle and the other on the left. The one on the right is from the day that Harry proposed to Ginny. An eighteen year old Harry and seventeen year old Ginny are forever immortalized in the picture, Harry swinging Ginny in his arms before setting her down. She kisses him on the cheek and then they both turn to the camera and wave. The other picture is of Harry's parents. James and Lily, my Lily's namesake **My Lily where did that come from? Snap out of it Scorpius!** Both pictures just show so much love, its really inspiring. I turned my attention to the one in the center of the mantle, a family picture. I felt my stomach clench and gently picked it up to look at it. Harry stands with his arm around Ginny, both proudly beaming at the camera. Albus is standing on Ginny's other side and I smirked, it looked like she was was being guarded by two Harry Potters. Al really does look like his dad. James is giving Lily a piggy back ride on Harry's other side, and the two are laughing. Sometimes I wish I had siblings. I put the picture back, and walked down the hall to my room. _Lily Luna_ caught my eye as I passed by and I stopped. Without realizing it, I was reaching for the door handle then mentally slapped myself. **What the hell are you doing?** I shook my head to clear my mind and kept walking on to my room, _Scorpius._


End file.
